oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Gauntlet
History The Order of the Gauntlet is composed of faithful and vigilant seekers of justice who protect others from the depredations of evildoers. The organization is honorable, vigilant, and zealous. Clerics, monks, and paladins of good (and often lawful good) alignments are commonly drawn to the Order of the Gauntlet. The Order of the Gauntlet is a relatively new organization dedicated to smiting evil wherever it lurks and without hesitation. The Order understands that evil wears many guises, playing games and tricking others in order to spread. That is why its members act on their own authority, identifying threats and smashing them before they can grow. Because the seeds of evil are nourished in the shadows, the Order of the Gauntlet rides out to the most dangerous dungeons, the darkest caverns, and the foulest pits to weed out wrongdoers. But the Order is keenly aware that the shadow of evil lies within everyone, waiting for a moment when it can gain a foothold on their souls. Thus its paladins, monks, and clerics spend long hours deep in prayer to keep their inner eye vigilant and focused on their own thoughts and emotions. In this way they purify themselves from within before taking up their swords to cleanse the world. The Order of the Gauntlet believes that all sentient beings must come to the light of reason and goodness of their own volition. That is why it is not interested in controlling minds: it focuses only on deeds, setting an example to the world in hopes of inspiring and enlightening others. The Order holds that faith in one’s god, one’s friends, and one’s self are the greatest weapons in quelling the hordes of malice. With such devout conviction, the Order’s members can be depended on as a source of strength to themselves and others, a bright light against the darkness. They are not preemptive bullies, though. A strict code of honor allows them to strike only when evil deeds are being committed. Thus, the Order of the Gauntlet is hyper vigilant, using every resource at their disposal—both divine and mundane— to know where and when dark deeds will occur. “That’s the thing about evil: it is darkness, it is shadow, it hides in your blind spot. Then, when you are distracted, it sneaks in. Evil is a master of disguise—and what is the greatest disguise, you ask? Yourself. Evil will cloak itself in thoughts and emotions pretending to be your own, telling you to get angry, to be greedy and envious, to hold yourself above others. “People aren’t born evil—it takes time for evil to fool you into thinking that its voice is yours. That is why to know who you truly are is what the Order requires from each hopeful who wishes to join our ranks. Bravery isn’t fighting the dragon out there—it is fighting the dragon within. That is what we do in our prayers. Once you have slain that dragon, you have overcome the darkness lurking within yourself. Only then do you have the capacity to know true goodness. Only then are you ready to take up the sword and wear the badge of our Order.” — Lord Tristan Harrowhall Goals * Be armed and vigilant against evil. * Identify evil threats such as secretive power groups and inherently evil creatures. * Enforce justice. * Enact retribution against evil actions—do not strike preemptively. Beliefs * Faith is the greatest weapon against evil—faith in one’s god, one’s friends, and one’s self. * Battling evil is an extraordinary task that requires extraordinary strength and bravery. * Punishing an evil act is just. Punishing an evil thought is not. Traits The Order of the Gauntlet is a dedicated, tightly knit group of like-minded individuals driven by religious zeal or a finely honed sense of justice and honor. Friendship and camaraderie are important to members of the order, and they share a trust and a bond normally reserved for siblings. Like highly motivated soldiers, members of the Order of the Gauntlet seek to become the best at what they do and look forward to testing their mettle. There are few, if any, “lone wolves” in this organization. Ranks * Squire (rank 1) * Liberator (rank 2) * Protector (rank 3) * Vindicator (rank 4) * Lord-Celestant (rank 5) Category:Organizations